My Hearts a Battleground
by Bronzeshipping
Summary: Malik and Bakura were once lovers, but then Bakura suddenly cheats on Malik with Ryou, Malik's best friend. Also with all the drama and gossip going on about a new kid in town will Malik and the new kid meet and fall in love? Will Bakura get jealous?


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh in anyway though I wish I did. :(

Warnings: This is going to be a yaoi fanfic when I get to it more so if you don't like it don't read it.

Also this is my first time writing a story so please be gentle about it I know that it isn't the best and hopefully it'll get better. :)

And with that said to the story!

_What would you do if your best friend said,"I'm dating your boyfriend?" You'd feel betrayed, hurt and confused wouldn't you? Not me I was fucking pissed!_

"WHAT? Malik exclaimed, Ryou how could you?" A flash of hurt crossed Malik's face. Ryou looked anywhere but Malik's harsh glare.

"Why? Why would you do such a thing Ryou?" Malik asked, his voice cracking, "I thought you were my friend..."

"But I am your friend!" Ryou exclaimed, finally looking at Malik. "Yeah, some friend..." Malik spat, but felt guilty after he saw Ryou cringe.

"I'm sor-, Ryou started but got cut off by Malik. "Sorry doesn't help Ryou unless you really mean it." Malik said bitterly. "Bu-, Ryou started "Just save it Ryou I don't want to hear it." Malik said and sprinted from the room. "But I really am sorry Malik." Ryou whispered, tears coming to his eyes as he watched his "best friend" sprint from the room.

As Malik sprinted out of the room, he crashed into something, well, technially someone when he heard a rough voice call his name.

"Oh, so sorry about that my "precious" Malik." the voice sneered. _'Bakura!'_ Malik thought venomously, as he turned and faced the figure who was indeed Bakura.

"Bakura." Malik hissed his name out with the same force as Bakura. "So I guess you've heard about my relationship with Ryou no doubt?" Bakura asked with a smirk playing on his lips.

Oh how Malik would miss kissing them. Just thinking about it tugged his heart. "Yeah, I heard. Malik said venomously to Bakura. I heard every last detail." "Aww, you wound me Malik, is that anyway to talk to your _lover? _" Bakura taunted, with a fake look of hurt on his face, clutching the place where his heart should be.

Malik snorted, "Really huh? Lover? I don't think so, how could I love someone like _you?_" Bakura's fake look of hurt fell from his face and his smirk covered his face again. "Oh, but Malik I know you still want me." Bakura taunted struting over to Malik and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I can feal it."

Malik shuddered in pleasure from Bakura's ghostly breath. "You'll miss this too won't you Malik?" Bakura asked in a husky voice, inching close to Malik's lips.

"NO!" Malik exclaimed out loud, and shoved Bakura away. "I never want you to kiss me or even attempt to kiss me, ever again. Malik said in a dark voice, the dark aroura rolling off of him.

Bakura's face didn't falter, he stood there unflinching, his face still and stoic. Then his lips broke into a smug smirk, as he said smugly "Oh really? What are you going to do to stop me if I do decide to kiss you Malik? Enlighten me, please."

"I don't have too, I have no time to waste my valuable breath on a piece of scum like you." Malik said poisonously. "Scum huh? Then I'll show you how dirty I can really get." Bakura said hungrily, grabbing Malik by the waist, and closing into his mouth.

"Bakura...?" A small timid voice called out. Bakura quickly shoved Malik off of him. "Hello Ryou my love." Bakura said sweetly and sauntered up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Is everything alright?" Ryou asked hesitantly

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be alright?" Bakura asked smoothly. "It's just I heard shouting out here and came to check what the commotion was all about." "But now I see theres nothing out here but you." Ryou smiled. Bakura smiled too and said, "Ryou why don't we get inside class is about to start." "Oh your right, lets go Bakura." "Okay." Bakura said and followed Ryou inside the classroom, but then looked back out in the hallway. Malik was no where to be seen, '_Probably ran away, what a cream puff.' _Bakura thought and walked in the classroom with Ryou.


End file.
